La moto
by MananaFairy
Summary: Petit Os entre Paul qui apprend à Bella à faire de la moto :)


Bonjour à tout les lecteurs qui ouvriront cette nouvelle histoire,

Me voici avec une histoire pleine d'amour et de love love,

je me doute que peu de personne liront cette histoire, moi même, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas plongée dans twilight à vrai dire x)

Bonne lecture à vous tout de même,

et si vous passez par ici, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

« **Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui. Je vois Jacob.** »

Edward fit une moue triste, qui faisait sourire Bella.

« **On se fait ça un autre jour, d'accord ?** »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, le visage un peu sombre.

« **Fais attention Bella** » lui demanda-t-il. La brune hocha la tête, et sortie de son lit.

« **Je dois me préparer. A plus tard.** »

Encore une fois, il hocha la tête, et une fraction de secondes plus tard, il n'était plus dans la pièce, sorti par la fenêtre.

La jeune femme eut un léger soupire, ferma la fenêtre, et alla se préparer.

Elle allait voir Jacob, ça c'était sûr, mais elle allait surtout voir Paul, et elle en était ravie.

Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce soudain revirement de situation. Elle aimait Edward, c'était sûr, mais plus comme elle l'avait aimé. Elle ne sentait plus proche de lui depuis quelque temps. Depuis qu'elle avait su pour les Quileutes, à dire vrai. Elle se sentait à présent plus proches des garçons loups que des vampires, et elle ne pouvait l'expliquer.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait apprit. Elle s'était disputée avec Edward, et avait décidé de rendre visite à Jacob, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Charlie lui avait dit qu'il était malade, alors elle s'inquiétait.

Elle avait donc prit sa camionnette, avait roulé jusqu'à la réserve, et était allée chez son ami. Billy lui avait alors ouvert, l'air surprit et inquiet, il avait dit à la jeune femme que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir, que Jacob pouvait la contaminer. Elle avait discuté avec lui, et avait entraperçu Jacob, debout tremblant, derrière Billy. Question de survit ou non, mais elle avait tiré Billy a l'extérieur, évitant ainsi le vieil homme de se faire griffer par un Jacob devenu loup, qui était devenu complètement désemparé. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne d'une discussion qu'elle avait tenu avec son ami. « _**On dit que les Quileutes descendent des loups.**_ » Et alors, elle avait comprit.

Billy lui avait demandé son téléphone, et avait de suite appelé Sam Uley, un Quileute d'une vingtaine d'années, qui, lui aussi se transformait en loup. Il avait alors emmené Jacob dans la forêt, et Bella avait eu droit à une discussion avec Billy, qui lui expliqua beaucoup de choses. « **Les loups sont là pour tuer les vampires Bella. Plus il y a de vampires dans la région, plus des jeunes garçons se transforment.** » Edward et sa famille était donc la cause de la malédiction de son ami.

Elle était revenue quelques jours plus tard, s'inquiétant pour son ami. Il avait mit quelques jours à réussir à redevenir humain, et quand il la vit, sortant de sa camionnette, il avait été plus qu'heureux.

« **Bella !** S'était-il écrié. **Je suis vraiment content de te voir ! Je savais pas si tu reviendrais après avoir vu tout ça.** » Elle l'avait sermonné, lui disant qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Et ils étaient devenus plus proches que ce qu'ils étaient.

Jacob l'avait amené chez Sam avec lui, afin de lui présenter sa meute, et elle revit Embry et Sam, et rencontra Emily, Jared et Paul.

Paul. La jeune femme sourit en repensant à l'homme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait entre eux, mais il la rendait heureuse. Ils étaient de suite devenus proches malgré le caractère colérique du jeune homme.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Edward. Pour une raison inconnue, elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle savait pour les loups. Il était à chaque fois fou d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle allait à la réserve, mais elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité avec ses amis.

En arrivant à la réserve, Bella gara son véhicule devant le garage de Jacob. Il lui avait dit qu'il vérifierait son état.

Le jeune homme l'accueillit à bras ouvert, toujours heureux de la voir. A ses côtés se tenait Paul, un peu plus réservé, mais qui la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Après lui avoir proposé de quoi boire, le jeune homme commença à vérifier la voiture. Si au début Bella et Paul lui tenir compagnie, ils finirent par partir.

« **On va conduire Jacob !** » lui cria Bella en partant.

Ils allèrent alors jusqu'à chez Paul, marchant calmement, main dans la main, tandis que Paul lui racontait des histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres, la faisant rire.

Elle aimait la compagnie de Paul, il était si gentil avec elle, doux, et il la faisait rire. Edward, contrairement à lui, était un être assez torturé en permanence, et il ne voulait jamais qu'elle prenne de risque.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison du Quileute, et Bella vit la moto du jeune homme. Le jeune homme apprenait à Bella à conduire ce type d'engin depuis quelques semaines déjà, et la jeune femme de débrouillait de mieux en mieux.

C'est une autre chose qu'elle aimait avec Paul, au moins, il ne s'inquiétait pas de si elle se faisait mal : « **T'as le droit de vivre Bella, je suis qui pour te l'interdire ? Et puis c'est en se faisant mal qu'on apprend !** » C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Puis comme pour briser ce moment intense, il avait rajouté « **Et puis ça va être drôle de te voir te prendre la taule de ta vie !** » en éclatant de rire. Ça avait fait rire la jeune femme, mais elle lui avait quand même donné un petit coup.

« **Casque ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **Check !** » répondit-elle.

« **Gants ?** »

« **Check !** »

« **Tu te souviens de comment enlever le pied ?** » La jeune femme répondit par la positive. Ce petit manège continua quelques minutes, puis, il l'autorisa enfin à monter sur son petit bijou.

Paul n'avait jamais laissé personne toucher sa moto, Bella était la première, et sûrement la dernière personne qui en avait l'autorisation. L'imprégnation lui faisait faire des choses dingues. Mais il la voyait vraiment heureuse et à l'aise sur cet engin, et la voir sourire était son plus beau cadeau. La seule tâche sur le tableau était qu'elle sentait le vampire à plein nez.

La jeune femme démarra, et il la regarda s'amuser comme une folle à piloter. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui en acheter une, mais le soucis était que ces petites merveilles coûtaient une fortune, la sienne, il l'avait hérité de son père . Alors, à l'aide de Jacob, ils avaient dégoté une vieille moto, un vrai petit bijou, qui ne fonctionnait plus, et à eux d'eux, ils l'avaient retapé, voulant offrir le meilleur à leur amie.

La jeune femme revint auprès de lui, stoppa la moto, et enleva son casque, laissant retomber en cascade ces long cheveux bruns. Tout sourire, elle le regardait, attendant son avis d'expert.

« **Eh bien ma belle, tu t'es vraiment améliorée depuis la première fois que tu es montée dessus ! Je crois que tu es prête !** »

Au début hésitante, la brune ne se retint pas longtemps, et sauta dans les bras de son ami.

« **C'est vrai ? Tu penses que je le suis ?!** » Elle était réellement excitée, mais surtout heureuse, et Paul était content que ça soit lui qui lui procure autant de plaisir.

« **Si je te le dis !** » Il rit, réellement heureux de sa joie. « **Alors je te propose d'aller t'acheter une tenue à ta taille, et ensuite, je te montrerai quelque chose.** »

Bella n'aimait pas les surprises, il le savait, elle le savait, tout le monde le savait, mais elle avait l'air tellement heureuse d'officiellement savoir piloter, que l'idée d'une surprise ne la gênait pas.

« **Vas prévenir Jake qu'on va faire une course, je te rejoint avec la moto là-bas.** » Et la petite Swan partie tout sourire vers la maison de Jacob, non-loin de celle-ci. Il la regarda un moment, puis enfila sa propre tenue, grimpa sur sa bécane, et rejoignit la brune et le quileute.

Jacob, au courant de ce qui allait suivre, lui fit un clin d'œil, et les deux amis partirent en direction de Forks.

Bella se tenait fort contre Paul, se collant le plus possible contre lui. Elle sentait sa chaleur même au travers de la combinaison, et aimait cette sensation qu'il lui procurait. De son côté, Paul avait son ego gonflé à bloc avec son imprégnée l'enlaçant.

Elle n'était pas encore au courant, et il ne comptait pas lui dire maintenant. Il attendait de voir comment se déroulerait les choses, mais surtout de voir ce que Bella ferait vis-à-vis de son suceur de sang. Il ne connaissait même pas ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui.

En parlant de lui, ils venaient à peine de se garer que ce qui servait de petit-ami auprès de son imprégnée arrivait vers eux.

« **Edward ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?** »

« **Je te retourne la question Bella. Surtout que tu n'es pas avec Jacob d'après ce que je vois.** »

La brune rougit et regarda ses pieds un instant, avant de relever la tête.

« **Je te présente Paul, un ami. On est venu chercher quelques trucs pour Jake. Il examine ma voiture.** »

Paul savait très bien pourquoi la jeune femme mentait. Elle lui avait vaguement parlé du suceur de sang. Elle disait qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour elle, qu'il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle montait sur une moto, qu'il lui interdirait et tout un tas de choses de ce genre.

« **Ah oui ? De quoi a-t-il besoin ? Je pourrai vous aider à trouver.** » déclara le vampire, jetant un regard noir au Quileute.

« **De.. De quoi il a besoin ? Oh tu sais, Paul s'y connaît, on ne va pas en avoir pour très longtemps !** » Bella essaya de sauver la mise du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et dans le regard qu'elle lui jetait, Paul voyait bien qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Le Quileute fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant de Bella qui se trouvait entre les deux.

« **Ça devrait aller Cullen.** »

« **J'insiste.** »

Un combat de regard se jouait actuellement entre les deux, et Paul fit de son mieux pour ne pas se remémorer Bella sur une moto. Il devait l'aider, mais avec un liseur de penser en face de lui, ce n'était pas chose aisée.

« **Bien, viens avec nous alors.** » déclara-t-il d'une façon si nonchalante que même Bella aurait pu croire qu'il s'en fichait.

Ils rentrèrent alors tout trois dans le magasin, et Paul alla vers le rayon des essuie-glaces, en attrapa une boîte, et ils partirent payer. Une fois sortis du magasin, Paul ayant compris que le suceur de sang ne les lâcherait pas, il attrapa la main de Bella, et la tira vers la supérette.

« **On a besoin de quoi ici Paul ?** » demanda-t-elle, innocente avec ses petits yeux de biches.

« **Il y a le feu de camp ce soir, tu as oublié ?** » Il la regarda, faisant exprès d'inventer de faux souvenirs de Sam lui proposant d'y assister. Cela ne plaisait pas à Cullen, Paul le voyait bien, mais lui, ça le faisait marrer. La bouche de Bella se transforma en un petit « O ». Puis elle se tourna vers Edward.

« **Désolée,** lui dit-elle, **j'avais complètement oublié. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?** » Elle semblait réellement inquiète pour son vampire, et cela ne plaisait pas au Quileute, qui tourna la tête, se désintéressant totalement de la conversation, cherchant plutôt comment se calmer, sentant qu'il commençait à trembler.

Une petite main se posa soudainement sur son bras, et il tourna la tête vers une Bella avec ses yeux de biche qui la regardait, inquiète. Il n'aperçut pas d'Edward dans les parages, alors il déclara sans réfléchir « **Tu es tellement mignonne comme ça.** » Ni une ni deux, la brune baissa la tête en rougissant, tandis qu'il riait.

« **Alors, ou est parti Cullen ?** »

« **Je lui ai dit de s'en aller. Je lui ai dit que j'étais à la réserve aujourd'hui, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de me surveiller comme une petite fille.** »

Quand Bella se tourna de nouveau vers Paul, elle fut surprise du regard qu'il lui lançait. Il avait l'air tellement heureux, tellement ému. « **Quoi ?** » demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce regard.

« **Rien. Je suis content que tu ais envoyé bouler ton suceur de sang.** »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il la tira de nouveau vers le magasin/garage.

« **Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai absolument pas besoin d'essuie-glaces !** » Déclara-t-il en riant, sortant Bella de ses songes, qui se mit à rire aussi.

Ils restèrent presque une demie heure dans le magasin, trouvant une tenue à la taille de la jeune femme, dans le coloris qu'elle préférait. Sortant de la cabine d'essayage habillé en motarde, la brune regardait son ami, un air d'interrogation dans les yeux.

« **Putain Swan, si tu ne sortais pas avec un suceur de sang, je te baiserai sur le champ dans cette cabine.** » déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Bella éclata de rire, sachant que venant de la part de Paul, c'était le plus beau compliment du monde.

« **Tu sais ce qui serait encore mieux ? Que tu ais des bottines à talons, comme dans les films tu sais !** » rajouta-t-il, tandis que la jeune femme allait enlever sa tenue.

Lorsqu'elle ressortie de la cabine, ils allèrent payer, se faisant rembourser les essuie-glaces par la même occasion.

Ils rentrèrent alors à la Push, où Bella s'empressa d'aller montrer sa super tenue à Jacob. « **Oh putain.** » fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire, en voyant la brune dans sa tenue noire et blanche, moulant ses formes tout en la protégeant. « **Bella, tu deviens mon fantasme actuellement.** » Si cela fit rire la brune, cela fit gronder Paul. Il la partageait déjà avec un vampire, il n'allait pas non plus la partager avec Jacob, qui avait mis un peu de temps à accepter son imprégnation.

Après avoir un peu discuté avec Jacob, Paul fit signe au garçon, pour ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire avec Bella. Le Quileute comprit et déclara « **Bon mes ptits loups, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai pas encore finit avec ton camion. Si tu allais essayer ta tenue sur une bécane Bella ?** » Et alors, les yeux de Bella brillèrent d'excitation à cette idée, et elle regarda Paul, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait le seul d'accord à l'idée de lui prêter sa moto. Pour toute réponse, le Quileute sourit en lui tendant la main. La jeune femme courut jusqu'à lui et lui prit la main, et ils partirent alors en direction de chez Paul. En arrivant, alors que Bella fonçait sur la moto, l'homme lui fit signe d'attendre. Il ouvrit la porte du garage, et invita Bella a y entrer, ce que la jeune femme fit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une moto, presqu'aussi belle que celle de Paul.

« **Oh mon dieu !** » s'écria-t-elle. « **Elle est magnifique ! Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une deuxième !** » Elle tournait autour, l'observant sous tout les angles.

« **Elle n'est pas à moi en fait.** » répondit simplement le garçon, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. La brune releva la tête sans comprendre.

« **Je sais bien qu'elle pas aussi bien que la mienne, mais avec Jake on l'a retapé et tout, elle est comme neuve, et on l'a repeinte aussi.** ». Bella ne semblait toujours pas comprendre. « **Elle est pour toi Bella.** »

Elle semblait assimiler les infos, étapes par étapes. Puis, soudainement, sans prévenir, tout éclata.

« **OH MON DIEU !** » s'écria-t-elle. « **Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu !** » Elle retourna dans ses pensées le temps d'un éclair avant de bénir Dieu de nouveau, et elle sauta sur Paul, et sans réfléchir, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour un court baiser. Puis toujours en sautillant, elle retourna jusqu'à la moto, ne semblant même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. « **Je peux l'essayer ? Oh pitié dis moi que je peux !** » Le jeune homme, encore décontenancé, lui répondit qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, puisqu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Ni une ni deux, la brune enfila son casque, démarra la moto, et fonça en dehors du garage, beaucoup trop heureuse. Paul la regarda partir, sourire aux lèvres, puis, lorsqu'il ne la vit plus, se dirigea lentement vers le garage de Jacob, où Embry et Jared avaient rejoint le plus jeune quileute.

« **Bah alors Paul, on a perdu sa nana ?** » demanda Jared en riant.

« **Oh, on ne devrait pas tarder à la voir arriver je pense.** » déclara Paul en haussant les épaules. A peine une seconde après, on entendit la moto vrombir, arrivant à vitesse grand V jusqu'ici. La bécane s'arrêta devant le garage de Jacob, et lorsque Jared et Embry virent une femme dessus, ils s'interrogèrent, jusqu'à ce que la personne enlève son casque.

« **Wouah ! Putain c'est Bella !** »

« **Ta bécane est top bordel ! Ou est-ce-que tu l'as eu ?!** »

« **C'est une de collection en plus ! Ça a dû te coûter hyper cher !** »

Les deux jeunes hommes observaient la moto sous toutes ses coutures, tandis que Jacob, assis dans l'arrière de la camionnette les regardait tout les trois vanter les mérite d'un tel travail. Paul, quant à lui, était adossé à la voiture, bras croisés, un sourire aux lèvres, observant sa belle qui semblait aux anges.

Une fois que les deux garçons et la jeune femme se furent calmés, Jacob leur proposèrent une bière. Ils restèrent un peu dans le garage de Jacob, puis, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller chez Emily et Sam : c'était la tradition. Midi et soir, ils étaient réunis chez le couple Alpha afin de dîner, comme la meute qu'ils étaient.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement, et tous entrèrent sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, Bella assise entre Paul et Jacob et discutant beaucoup avec Emily et Jared qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Cependant, le sujet vint aux Cullen, ainsi qu'au traité, que Bella découvrit à ce moment là, comprenant pourquoi Edward n'insistait jamais pour l'accompagner, car, si il avait pu le faire, elle était persuadée qu'il l'aurait fait. Ils parlèrent aussi de Quil, Sam était persuadé qu'il ne tarderait pas à muter à son tour, et soudainement comme si le fait d'en parler avait provoquer sa mutation, le vieux Quil appela Sam pour le prévenir. Les garçons durent donc suivre Sam de tout urgence. Paul, en temps que bras droit, devait le suivre le plus rapidement, il embrassa rapidement Bella, et suivit, tandis que Jacob resta un peu plus longtemps pour la saluer.

« **On se voit plus tard Bella ?** » La brune hocha la tête pour rassurer son ami.

« **Oh ! Jacob ?** » lui demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne parte. Le brun attendait qu'elle parle. « **Je peux laisser ma moto chez toi ? Je doute que Charlie...** » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jacob lui coupa la parole :

« **T'en fais pas pour ça Bella ! Il est au courant ! Il nous a même aidé à payer les pièces pour ta bécane ! Tu repasseras chercher ta camionnette plus tard !** »

Et avec un grand sourire, il fit un signe à Bella et Emily avant de partir à son tour, attendant à peine d'être sorti pour se retransformer.

Bella resta un peu pour aider Emily à ranger, puis à son tour, elle prit congé, souhaitant une bonne nuit à son amie.

Elle rejoignit calmement la maison de Jacob, soupirant d'aise parmi ces arbres qu'elle aimait tant.

Une fois dans la maison de son ami, elle enfourcha sa moto, et roula jusqu'à chez elle.

Charlie était déjà couché quand elle arriva, aussi, elle fit le moins de bruit possible, et monta dans la salle de bain, où elle se mit en pyjama, se doutant qu'Edward l'attendait dans sa chambre. Et elle n'eut pas tord, lorsqu'elle y rentra, elle vit Edward assit sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

« **Hey, salut.** » murmura-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'entendrait très bien.

Elle se coucha dans son lit.

« **Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Je n'ai pas entendu le son de ta camionnette.** »

Aïe. Et voilà, ils y étaient.

« **Je ne l'ai pas prit pour rentrer.** » déclara-t-elle.

« **Je n'ai pas entendu quelqu'un te raccompagner. Mais j'ai entendu une moto, et ton cœur bat actuellement très fort.** »

Bella soupira, et se redressa, le regardant du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans le noir.

« **Je suis rentrée en moto, Paul m'a apprit à en faire, et les garçons m'en ont offert une qu'ils ont retapé eux-même.** »

L'air excédé, Edward se leva d'un bond.

« **Bella qu'est-ce-qui te prend de faire de la moto ! C'est dangereux !** »

« **Toi aussi tu peux être dangereux Edward, et je suis quand même là.** »

Le vampire était blessé, Bella le voyait bien, mais elle en avait assez de se faire dicter sa vie.

« **Écoutes, ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'apprends à en faire, Paul est un bond professeur, et il dit que je suis prête à en faire. Et je lui fais confiance. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis heureuse de savoir et de pouvoir en faire, réjouis-toi pour moi.** »

Edward soupira, et se rassit dans son fauteuil, maugréant quelque chose ressemblant à un « **Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance à ce chien galeux...** » mais Bella l'ignora, et se recoucha, tournant le dos au vampire. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Cependant, ce fut un rêve qui la réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait embrassé Paul Lahote dans l'après-midi, lorsqu'il lui avait offert la moto.  
Heureusement, Edward n'était plus là. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa son téléphone, et envoya un SMS à Paul.

Le jeune homme de son côté, venait juste de rentrer lorsqu'il reçut le SMS de sa compagne.

« **Oh mon dieu !**

 **Je viens de me souvenir que je t'ai embrassé !**

 **Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit !** »

Le Quileute sourit devant ce message, un peu dépité tout de même qu'il lui faille autant de temps pour s'en rendre compte. Il lui répondit alors :

« **Mais je t'en pris, embrasse-moi quand tu veux**

 **Je pense en valoir plus le coup que ton suceur de sang !;)** »

Et elle ne tarda pas à répondre :

« **Ah oui ? Vous me semblez bien confiant Mr. Lahote !** »

« **Tu penses ? Moi je crois juste que tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates étant donné que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de répondre:)** »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres devant ce SMS, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« **Sérieusement. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir embrassé.** »

« **Je ne suis pas désolé que tu l'ais fait. Avoir une motarde sexy qui m'embrasse ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de pire.** »

La brune rit devant ce message. Elle allait reposer son téléphone lorsqu'elle reçut deux SMS. Un d'Alice, et un de Paul. Elle ouvrit d'abord celui de son amie :

« **N'est-t-il pas un peu tard pour envoyer des textos ?** »

Bella roula des yeux. Elle ouvrit ensuite celui de Paul :

« **Tu viens à la réserve demain ?** »

Bella se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

« **J'ai cours demain:(** »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« **Sapristi, ça m'apprendra à les choisir si jeunes !** »

La jeune femme explosa de rire, avant de se reprendre, se rendant compte qu'elle allait sûrement réveiller Charlie.

« **Plus sérieusement, que dirais-tu d'une veillée nocturne ?** »

La brune sourit, sachant déjà que son loup l'attendait sous se fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit le plus discrètement et vit en effet un grand loup gris.

« **J'enfile quelque chose de plus chaud et j'arrive !** » Elle ouvrit rapidement son armoire, enfila un jean ainsi qu'un pull en laine, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« **Tu peux lâcher, je te rattrape !** »

Et elle se laissa glisser, tombant dans les bras du garçon redevenu homme. Il la déposa sur le sol, et lui prit la main, l'emmenant dans la forêt.

« **Où va-t-on cette fois-ci ?** » Paul venait souvent lui faire ce genre de visite incongrue, l'emmenant dans des endroits différents, chaque soir où Edward devait aller se nourrir. Et elle, elle adorait ça, malgré sa fatigue évidente le lendemain.

« **Tu verras bien !** » Ni une ni deux, il se déshabilla, pas pudique pour un sous, accrocha son short sur sa cheville, et se transforma, se baissant pour que Bella puisse monter sur son dos. Paul lui avait dit un jour que leur odeur était infecte pour les vampires, ainsi que l'inverse, de ce fait, Edward ne saurait pas que Bella était avec lui, l'odeur du loup couvrant sa propre odeur.

Elle s'accrocha aux doux poils de Paul, et celui-ci se mit en route, ne courant pas trop vite pour ne pas faire tomber sa compagne. Puis finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière fleurie, bordée par une petite rivière. Le loup se coucha, laissant Bella descendre. Alors qu'elle observait tout ce décor, répétant à quel point c'était beau, elle sentie une présence derrière elle. Paul, redevenu homme, se tenait derrière elle.

« **Ravi que ça te plaise.** » murmura-t-il. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et le prit dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments, mais avec Paul, tout était différent, il la rendait différente. Avec lui, elle avait envie de passer son temps dans ses bras, de le garder pour toujours contre elle. Il répondit à son étreinte, et ils restèrent un moment comme ça, profitant de la présence, de l'odeur de l'autre. Finalement, Paul finit par les coucher au sol, posant la tête de sa dulcinée sur son torse, et ils restèrent ainsi.

« **Tu as vu ? Le ciel n'est pas couvert.. On voit les étoiles..** » murmura Bella. Paul ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Après un long moment, Bella remonta son visage à hauteur de celui de son ami, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« **Tu aimes être un loup ?** » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Le jeune homme réfléchit.

« **Je ne sais pas.. Il est une partie de moi, il permet de me libérer... Mais il me cause tellement de soucis à la fois...** » La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. « **J'ai peur de faire du mal à n'importe qui à cause de ça, si je m'énerve de trop, je risque de faire ce que Sam a fait à Emily, et c'est effrayant.. Mais d'un autre côté, je me suis trouvé une vraie famille grâce à ça.. Et ça m'apporte tellement.** » Paul la regarda dans les yeux. Bella n'était pas sûre de comprendre le sous-entendu qu'il y avait, mais, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle aurait la réponse d'ici peu.

Doucement, leur visage se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, partant dans un baiser doux et chaste. A la fin de celui-ci, ils se regardèrent de nouveau, et Paul fondit sur ses lèvres de nouveau, pour un baiser plus passionné, plus fiévreux. Il se redressa, de façon à être au-dessus, et passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Bella, l'autre se tenant sur le sol, tandis que la jeune femme passait une de ses mains dans la nuque du Quileute, le rapprochant de lui le plus possible, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Ils durent se séparer afin de reprendre leur souffle, et Paul posa doucement son front sur celui de sa compagne.

« **Je t'avais bien que mes baisers en valaient le coup.** » murmura-t-il. Cela eut le don de la faire éclater de rire.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui se posa sur le visage du garçon qui les fit sortir de leur torpeur.

« **Je vais devoir rentrer...** » murmura-t-elle, caressant la joue du loup en le regardant dans les yeux. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, profitant de cette douce caresse, avant de finalement se lever, et de se transformer. Il raccompagna Bella jusqu'à chez elle, l'aidant à grimper la fenêtre, et il reparti comme il était venu : en toute discrétion.

La jeune femme, quoique épuisée, était heureuse. Elle fila dans la salle de bain se préparer, et descendit une demie heure plus tard dans la cuisine, où son père buvait tranquillement son café. Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue, et prépara tranquillement son petit déjeuner en chantonnant.

« **Tu as l'air bien heureuse ce matin.** » constata Charlie. La brune se tourna vers son père et lui sourit.

« **J'ai passé une très bonne nuit !** »

« **Tu as fait des rêves de ta belle moto ?** » sourit son père.

Elle se tourna vers lui, souriant comme il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. « **Merci beaucoup papa, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.** »

Il se leva, un sourire gêné sur le visage. « **Boh, c'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois heureuse. Je dois aller travailler, on se voit ce soir ?** » La jeune femme hocha la tête, et regarda son père partir à travers la fenêtre.

Elle soupira légèrement, attrapa son sac à dos, et partie en cours. Elle comptait prendre sa moto, mais Edward l'attendait devant chez elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, près de sa volvo. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« **Je ne savais pas que tu venais me chercher ce matin ?** »

« **J'ai eu envie de te faire la surprise.** » De son dos, il lui sortit un bouquet de roses rouges, qu'il lui offrit. Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise, et le prit dans ses mains.

« **Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Si tu aimes faire de la moto, alors je ne vais pas t'en empêcher.** » La jeune femme sourit doucement, sérieusement flattée, mais quoiqu'un peu mal à l'aise. Elle se remémorait sans cesse cette soirée avec Paul et leur baiser, et se sentait mal pour Edward.

« **On y va ?** Lui demanda-t-il, lui ouvrant la portière. »

« **Je vais me changer rapidement.** » dit-elle désignant sa combinaison. Une fois revenue, elle entra dans la voiture, et se laissa conduire jusqu'au lycée. La matinée se passa normalement, puis le midi, elle décida de manger avec Angela et Jessica, où Edward la suivie. Elle parla à Angela, et celle-ci l'invita à aller surfer sur la Push durant le week-end, ce que Bella accepta, au grand déplaisir d'Edward.

Le reste de la journée se passa d'une façon banale, et au moment de la raccompagner, Edward lui demanda de venir chez lui, ce qu'elle accepta. Elle n'en avait pas très envie, elle aurait préféré aller à la Push, mais Edward restait son petit ami, et elle le savait peiné de la voir aussi peu. Ils arrivèrent chez lui et Bella salua toute la famille, avant que son petit-ami ne l'emmène au garage.

« **Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?** » lui demanda-t-elle.

« **Tu vas voir.** » Il s'avança un peu, et se plaça devant un long drap blanc qui recouvrait quelque chose. « **C'est un cadeau que je tenais à te faire.** »

Elle était terrifiée par ce qu'elle trouverait en-dessous, elle espérait qu'il n'aitit pas osé. Elle s'approcha doucement, et enleva le drap. Il avait osé. Elle était furieuse.

« **Edward Cullen, comment peux-tu avoir le culot de m'offrir une moto ?! Je t'ai dit que celle que j'avais me venait de mes amis, de mon père ! Je l'aime et je ne l'échangerais pas contre celle-ci à cause de ton ego et de ta jalousie mal placée !** » Elle roula en boule le drap, et le jeta sur le vampire. Celui-ci était complètement désemparé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

« **Quoi ? Mais Bella...** »

« **Non ! Ça suffit ! Hier tu me suis avec Paul, tu es tellement jaloux que tu te sens obligé de suivre dans le magasin, et maintenant ça ! J'en ai assez de ta jalousie ! Je veux rentrer !** »

Plus que furieuse, la jeune femme rentra dans la maison prendre ses affaires, et sortie dehors avant de se rappeler que c'était Edward qui l'avait amené. Elle grogna de fureur en s'en rendant compte, mais le jeune homme obtempéra, la raccompagnant.

« **Ne me ramène pas chez moi. Je veux aller à la Push.** » déclara-t-elle froidement.

« **Bella...** » tenta-t-il, le regard suppliant.

« **La Push.** »

Il soupira, blessé, et prit le chemin de la Push, s'arrêtant à la frontière. « **Je ne peux pas aller plus loin..** murmura-t-il. »

Sans un mot, elle sortie de la voiture, et continua à pied.

« **Bella ! Fais attention !** » S'écria Edward

Elle ne comprit pas au début, puis elle repéra du mouvement sur sa droite, et aperçu les yeux d'un loup. Elle reconnue le pelage de Jacob, et se dirigea vers lui.

« **Jacob..** Murmura-t-elle. » Elle passa sa main dans son pelage. « **Tu m'accompagnes ?** » Le loup se coucha, lui laissant le loisir de grimper, bien en vu du vampire qui paraissant surprit de ne pas voir Bella s'étonner.

Le loup l'emmena chez Paul. « **Tu patrouilles, c'est ça ?** » lui demanda-t-elle. Le loup hocha la tête, et retourna vers la forêt. La jeune femme poussa un léger soupire, et s'assit sous le perron de la maison de Paul. Elle voulait attendre de se calmer avant de frapper. Cependant, après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit, et le jeune homme s'assit près d'elle, non surprit. Il avait dû l'entendre arriver.

Le Quileute resta près d'elle sans bouger, tandis que Bella avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

« **Que fais-tu ici Bella ?** » demanda-t-il doucement après un moment.

« **Je fuis un vampire complètement idiot.** » Bien qu'elle sentit Paul se tendre, elle continua « **Cet abruti a voulu m'offrir une moto, crise de jalousie ou je ne sais quoi, il n'empêche que c'est stupide.** » Elle sentit des tremblements, alors elle releva la tête, et regarda le Quileute dans les yeux. « **J'aime la moto que vous m'avez offert, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, j'en veux pas de son truc.** » Le jeune homme se calma, un petit sourire en coin illuminant son visage.

« **Ta phrase est à double sens Swan. Je suis ravie que tu préfères le truc Quileute plutôt que le truc Vampire.** » Elle se mit à rougir violemment, donnant un coup au garçon, tandis que celui-ci riait.

Il finit néanmoins par se lever, et tandis la main à la jeune femme. « **Il va pleuvoir, on rentre ?** » La brune hocha la tête et se leva, et sans lâcher sa main, le suivit à l'intérieur.

Elle n'était jamais entrée ici, et elle fut un peu déçue, elle s'attendait à des choses excentriques, mais les faits étaient là : la maison était d'une neutralité affolante.

Elle le suivit dans la cuisine, tandis qu'il lui proposait à boire. Elle lâcha sa main, et s'assit au comptoir, le regardant s'affairer.

Une fois qu'il fut debout en face d'elle, lui tendant un café, la brune ouvrit la bouche. « **Paul, à propos de cette nuit...** » Il lui coupa la parole en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. « **Ne dis rien s'il te plaît.** » Bella le regarda, surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il avait peur.

Elle se leva, et vint de son côté du comptoir, se collant presque à lui. Et sans un mot, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, et l'embrassa. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle en avait envie.

Il approfondit le baiser, passant une main dans son dos, et l'autre dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle jouait de son côté avec ses cheveux. L'envie prenait le dessus sur tout leurs autres sentiments. Sans être trop brutal, il la colla contre le mur, passant une main sur ses fesses, prenant le soin de découvrir son corps. Il mit fin au baiser, et descendit vers son cou, qu'il embrassa avec envie, tandis qu'elle gémissait doucement sous lui. Elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du jeune homme, le remontant petit à petit, et une fois celui-ci enlevé, il l'attrapa par les cuisses pour la soulever à sa hauteur, tandis qu'elle continuait ses caresses, reprenant leurs baisers. Il la colla à lui, et se dirigea vers la chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit, et se mit au-dessus d'elle, remontant son t-shirt plus haut, et finit par lui enlever, en même temps que son soutien-gorge. Il se redressa pour la regarda un grogna de satisfaction face à la vue qu'il avait. « **Putain Swan... T'es magnifique..** » Les rougissements qui apparurent sur ses joues la rendirent d'autant plus belle à ses yeux. Il lui embrassa doucement le cou, descendant un peu plus à chaque baiser, et arriva à ses seins où délicatement, il lui prit un téton dans la bouche, jouant avec le second de sa main. Ses gémissements l'excitait tellement, mais il avait envie de prendre soin d'elle, de lui faire plaisir. Il suçota encore quelques instants son téton, avant de remonter vers le visage de sa belle, qu'il embrassa de nouveau. La main de la jeune femme de glissa dans le short du brun, et le caressa doucement, le faisant grogner de satisfaction, avant de directement aller à la rencontre de son pénis, le prenant dans sa main, faisant quelques vas-et-viens. Paul dû arrêter ses baisers, et posa sa tête dans le cou de Bella, grognant autant qu'il gémissait. « **Bordel Swan... Je vais pas pouvoir me contrôler si tu continues...** » Il leva la tête vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. « **Qui a dit que tu devais te contrôler ?** » murmura-t-elle pour toute réponse. Bordel, cette meuf savait comment s'y prendre pour l'exciter, de suite, il reprit possession de ses lèvres, ouvrant son jean de sa main libre, et il glissa sa main dans sa culotte, touchant sa zone sensible. Il était plus que ravi des gémissements que poussait sa belle. Elle déboutonna son short et le fit glisser du mieux qu'il pu, tandis qu'il fit de même avec son jean. Bientôt, l'un et l'autre se retrouvèrent nus comme des vers, Paul s'occupant passionnément de Bella. Celle-ci ne cessait jamais de gémir contre lui, le rendant dur comme la roche. « **Paul..** murmura-t-elle. **Je veux que tu me prennes... Je veux qu'on le fasse...** » lui dit-elle, des larmes de bien-être dans les yeux.

Il stressait un peu, il savait bien que c'était sa première fois, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire mal. Il prit son pénis en main, et s'approcha doucement du vagin de la brune. Il attrapa rapidement une capote et l'enfila, et la regarda dans les yeux. « **Tu es sûre de toi Bella ?** » Elle hocha doucement la tête, murmurant au passage ces doux mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps « **Je t'aime Paul** ». Alors il se glissa doucement en elle, veillant au passage de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Si au début elle grimaça, elle prit rapidement du plaisir. Elle avait toujours mal, il le voyait, mais le plaisir était au même stade. Il essaya de ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas trop lui faire mal, mais prit l'initiative d'aller un peu plus loin en elle à chaque coups, pour qu'elle s'y habitue. Une fois qu'elle ne sembla plus avoir mal, il accéléra un peu, la faisant gémir encore et encore son prénom.

Une fois leur affaire terminée, Paul se laissa tomber aux côtés de Bella, qui soupira de bien-être, se lovant contre lui. « **Je t'aime..** » murmura-t-elle de nouveau, avant de s'endormir de fatigue. Lui, souriait. Il était heureux. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, l'observant dormir.

Elle se réveilla néanmoins une petite heure plus tard, et tomba nez-à-nez avec le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle lui sourit doucement, et posa sa main sur sa joue, le faisant presque ronronner de plaisir. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, avant que Bella ne s'aperçoive de l'heure. Ils se rhabillèrent sans un mot, et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Jacob, main dans la main, souriants.

Il lui fit une multitude de petits baisers sur le visage, avant d'enfin daigner la laisser entrer dans sa camionnette.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Bella entreprit de faire la cuisine, souriant encore et encore de son aventure avec Paul. Elle l'aimait, et elle lui avait dit.

La seule tâche noire à ce tableau était qu'officiellement, elle sortait avec Edward Cullen, qui l'attendait probablement dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il était.

Elle mit son plat dans le four, et monta se doucher, se doutant qu'elle sentait le loup. Elle arriva donc en serviette dans sa chambre, où comme prévu, l'attendait le vampire.

Sans un mot, elle attrapa ses affaires, et partie s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Cependant, une main la retint.

« **Bella... Écoutes, je suis désolé. C'était stupide de ma part de t'offrir une moto alors que tes amis t'en ont offert une... Pardonnes moi s'il te plaît.** » La jeune femme se retourna vers le vampire, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle fut incapable de l'envoyer bouler. Le jeune homme la regardait avec tellement d'amour et de pardon, elle avait tellement peur de lui briser le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

« **C'est rien.. T'en... T'en fais pas...** »bégaya-t-elle. Et à ce moment là, elle sût qu'elle serait incapable de quitter Edward Cullen.

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta sa chambre, alla s'habiller, et partie s'occuper du dîner. Charlie rentra au moment où la jeune femme termina de mettre la table, et ils mangèrent en silence, chacun dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme décida de passer un peu de temps avec son père devant la télévision après le repas, et elle monta vers 23h pour se coucher. Edward l'attendait dans sa chambre, sur son lit, près à la prendre contre lui. Elle s'allongea en lui tournant le dos, tandis qu'il se mettait en cuillère pour la tenir contre lui. Et elle garda les yeux fermés, pensant encore et encore à Paul et à cette superbe après-midi ensemble. Elle s'endormit finalement, beaucoup plus tard.

Les jours défilèrent, Bella n'allait plus à la réserve, elle passait son temps libre avec Edward, essayant de le faire souffrir le moins possible.

Le week-end arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le crut, et elle alla avec Angela, Jessica, Mike et Tyler à la Push, où ils allèrent surfer. Bella les rejoignit en moto, et se changea dans le van de Tyler pour aller avec eux.

« **Edward ne vient pas ?** » demanda finalement Angela.

« **Oh.. Non, il ne peut pas aujourd'hui.** » déclara Bella, qui était contente de ne plus penser à lui. Puis elle suivit les garçons vers la mer, sa planche sous le bras. Ils passèrent une bonne après-midi, Bella n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis longtemps.

Sauf que ce qui devait arriver arriva. Toute la meute arriva sur la plage pour profiter de la mer, et Jacob fut le premier à la voir.

« **Bella !** » s'écria-t-il en la voyant. Il fit quelques foulées vers elle et la fit tourner dans ses bras, la faisant rire aux éclats.

« **Jacob !** » s'écria-t-elle à son tour. Elle était sincèrement heureuse de le voir, il lui avait manqué, même si c'était elle qui les évitait.

Angela regardait Bella avec étonnement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Bella aussi heureuse que quand elle s'approcha de la meute.

La jeune femme salua tout ses amis, dont Quil qui les avait finalement rejoint, plus heureux que jamais de retrouver ses compagnons. Elle termina par Paul qu'elle prit dans ses bras, tandis que celui-ci, qui la serrait contre elle lui murmura un « **tu m'as manqué** » dans l'oreille. Elle sortie finalement de son étreinte, et lui prit la main, jouant avec ses doigts, pendant qu'elle lui demandait s'ils pouvaient parler. Ils commencèrent alors une marche lente sur la plage.

« **Écoutes Paul...** » commença-t-elle. Il lui coupa soudainement la parole.

« **Est-ce-que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ?** » demanda-t-il, s'arrêtant et la fixant, sans lâcher ses mains.

« **Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle surprise. **Non ! Bien sûr que non je ne regrette pas Paul ! C'était... Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie...** » Ses larmes commençaient à couler seules. « **Je t'aime Paul, si tu savais comme je t'aime... Mais.. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à revenir...** »

Le garçon ne comprenait pas. Il releva doucement la tête de son imprégnée avec son doigt et la regarda dans les yeux. « **Pourquoi ?** »

La brune tomba dans une crise de larmes. « J **e ne peux pas le quitter Paul... Je ne peux pas lui faire ça... Il a tout risqué pour moi... Sa vie.. Sa famille... Je lui dois bien ça... Je ne peux pas l'abandonner lâchement...** »

Paul croyait vivre un cauchemars. Les informations montèrent lentement dans son cerveau. Elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne voulait pas être avec lui. Pour ne pas faire de peine à ce maudit vampire qui avait valut à lui et à sa famille, sa meute de se transformer dans d'atroces souffrances. Il lâcha brusquement les mains de la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut la sensation d'avoir un poignard enfoncé dans son cœur. Elle voyait tant de colère, de mépris, de haine dans les yeux du garçon. Celui-ci commença à trembler, et il partit en courant vers la forêt, tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers lui, criant son nom.

« **Paul...** » murmura-t-elle pour elle même, une fois qu'elle ne le vit plus.

Elle resta quelques minutes comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Jacob vienne vers elle. Avec leur ouïe de loups, ils avaient tout vu, tout entendu. Bella tomba en pleurant dans les bras de son ami.

Il y a quelque jours encore, elle était tellement heureuse aux côtés des Quileutes. Et voilà qu'à présent, elle avait perdu Paul. Elle aurait espéré qu'il comprenne. Mais ce devait être une chose impossible, après tout, même Jacob ne semblait pas comprendre ses choix.

Celui-ci la releva lentement, et lui proposa de marcher un peu.

« **Et si tu m'expliquais un peu ?** » proposa Jacob. La brune hocha doucement la tête.

« **L'autre jour... Quand tu m'as déposé chez Paul.. On a...** » Bella n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, ses joues bien rouges parlaient pour elle.

« **Je vois..** » Murmura Jacob. « **Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le suceur de sang.** »

« **Je suis encore avec lui. Je m'étais dit que j'allais le quitter. Mais une fois arrivée je... J'ai simplement pas pu... J'ai repensé à tout ce qu'on a vécu... Quand James m'a pourchassé.. Toute sa famille m'a aidé.. Ils ont couru de gros risques pour moi.. Ils m'ont sauvé d'une mort certaine...** » Bella montra son poignet mordu à Jacob. « **J'ai failli devenir comme eux Jake.. Et Edward me faisait tellement de peine que... Je n'y arrive pas, c'est tout.. Peut-être que c'est lui Jacob, mon âme-sœur, peut-être que Paul et moi c'est juste une erreur, une faute de passage...** »

Jacob eut l'air de méditer sur tout ce que venait de lui dire Bella, quand finalement il reprit la parole :

« **Est-ce-qu'on t'a déjà parlé de l'imprégnation Bella ?** » lui demanda-t-il, retrouvant son sourire si lumineux.

« **Non.** » avoua-t-elle penaude.

« **C'est bien ce que je me disais. Comment te l'expliquer... Tu crois aux âme-sœurs non ?** » La brune hocha la tête. « **En fait, quand on devient loup, c'est un peut comme si on nous donnait notre âme-sœur sur un plateau. C'est pas donné à tout le monde, mais quand on voit la personne pour qui on est fait, on le sait. Ça créé un lien fort entre les deux personnes. Le loup ne voit plus que cette personne, et la personne imprégnée le ressent aussi, même si elle a plus de mal à mettre un nom dessus. Sam par exemple, il s'est imprégné d'Emily. Elle a choisi de choisir la relation amoureuse, alors que Quil, qui s'est imprégné de la petite Claire, qui est encore bébé, ne sera à ses yeux qu'un grand frère. C'est un peu comme si on nous donnait une raison de nous battre contre les sangs-froids. Tu comprends ?** » Il se tourna vers elle. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« **Et toi Jake, tu t'es imprégné ?** » demanda-t-elle, soudainement, relevant ses grands yeux encore un peu humide vers lui. Il lui sourit.

« **Je ne me suis pas imprégné. Et puis, pourquoi aurais-je besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que de ma Bella dans ma vie ?** » Cela eut le mérite de la faire sourire.

« **Et... Paul ?** » demanda-t-elle, perdant son sourire.

Jacob était un peu dépité qu'elle n'ait pas compris le rapport, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait tout lui donner sur un plateau.

« **Qui sait.** » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les deux amis décidèrent de faire demi-tour pour retrouver leurs amis. Bella laissa la meute ensemble, et rejoignit Angela. Elle se changea rapidement, et quitta ses amis pour rentrer chez elle, épuisée par sa journée.

En rentrant, elle décida de prendre un long bain, puis passa une soirée tranquille, à méditer sur la réaction de Paul. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il allait mieux. Edward fini par la rejoindre le soir dans sa chambre, mais elle avoua ne pas se sentir très bien et vouloir être un peu seule, alors il repartit bien vite.

La jeune femme resta longtemps couchée dans son lit, alternant du regard son téléphone, son plafond, et le ciel nuageux.

Elle s'en voulait énormément. C'était elle qui l'avait embrassé la première, puis elle qui avait voulu qu'ils le fassent, et à présent, c'était elle qui le plaquait, pour un vampire qu'elle n'aimait plus et qui ne vieillirait jamais à ses côtés.

Elle soupira et fit de nouveau un demi-tour dans son lit. Ce ne fut que bien des heures plus tard qu'elle trouva le sommeil.

Toute la nuit, elle revécu la scène avec Paul, puis celle avec Jacob. Les deux tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Bella n'avait pas compris pourquoi Jacob lui avait parlé de l'imprégnation, et elle avait beau tourner et retourner tout ça dans sa tête, elle ne trouvait pas. A moins que... Et c'est ce à moins que qui lui fit germer une idée dans son esprit. Elle bondit du canapé dans lequel elle avait passé la totalité de sa journée, et fonça s'habiller.

Paul s'était imprégné d'elle.

Elle ne voyait aucune autre possibilité.

Elle attrapa rapidement son téléphone, et envoya un SMS à Paul. « **Il faut qu'on parle. S'il te plaît, à la plage à 20h.** »

Il était 16h, elle avait encore beaucoup de temps devant elle. Elle descendit rapidement, essayant de ne pas tomber dans les marches au passage. La moto l'avait beaucoup aidé pour trouver un sens de l'équilibre digne de ce nom.

Elle laissa un mot à son père, au cas où il rentrerait avant elle, et enfourcha sa moto.

Elle fonça vers la demeure des Cullen, où Alice l'attendait de pied ferme à l'entrée.

« **Bella !** » lui dit-elle en souriant. « **Tiens, je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin** » lui dit-elle en lui tendant une boîte. Bella sourit, et prit son amie dans ses bras.

« **Merci Alice. Pour tout.** » Elles se serrèrent quelques secondes dans leurs bras, puis s'écartèrent.

« **Promets moi qu'on ira faire du shopping quand même..** » Bella rit doucement et lui assura.

Elle entra dans la maison, et monta jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Celui-ci l'attendait, assit sur son sofa, levant les yeux vers elle. Il savait.

« **Edward...** » commença-t-elle.

« **Ne dit rien Bella... Ne dit rien... J'ai vu la vision d'Alice. Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends. J'espérais que tu ne saurais pas pour son imprégnation, ou que tu me préfères à lui, mais ça ne fait rien.** » Il lui fit un petit sourire forcé. « **Je suis content d'avoir pu partager une partie de mon existence à tes côtés, Isabella Swan.** »

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire, et prit le vampire dans ses bras. « **Merci.** » lui murmura-t-elle si bas qu'un humain n'aurait pas entendu.

Et elle partit. Elle rentra chez elle, et utilisa la petite boîte qu'Alice lui avait donné, en prenant soin de lui noter des notes sur son utilisation.

Une fois l'objectif atteint, et la jeune femme prête, il était 19h48. Elle espérait de tout cœur être là-bas à temps, mais surtout, que son loup viendrait.

Elle enfourcha de nouveau sa moto, et roula plus vite que la limite autorisée, dans le but d'arriver à temps.

Elle gara sa bécane rapidement, et s'approcha de la plage. Elle le vit, assis dans le sable, observant la mer et son horizon. Elle eut un sourire. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Elle enleva son casque, et s'approcha de son loup. Sans un mot, elle s'assit prêt de lui, sans pour autant le toucher. Il parut surpris, si bien qu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle rit. Il ressemblait étrangement à un poisson ballon.

« **Bella tes cheveux...** » commença-t-il, réellement étonné. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide.

« **N'est-ce-pas ce qu'on avait dit ? C'est la règle. Si tu dois te faire pardonner, teins-toi les cheveux en blond. Si ils le sont déjà, tu te tonds le crâne**. »

Le garçon eut un petit sourire. « **J'aime bien comme ça.** » Elle rit doucement en baissant les yeux.

« J **e suis désolée Paul. Ce que j'ai dit était.. affreux. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça.** » Elle releva les yeux vers lui, cherchant les siens. « **C'est toi que j'aime, toi et personne d'autres. C'est toi que j'aurai dû choisir... C'est toi que je choisis, si tu veux encore de moi bien entendu...** »

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir, puis, il passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de la nouvelle blonde.

« **Tu es encore plus sexy comme ça. Ça me donne envie de te prendre là tout de suite sur cette plage. Et avec cette combinaison... Mon dieu, je ne m'en remettrai jamais !** » La jeune femme sourit. Il se pencha doucement sur elle, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. « **Soyons clair, je t'en veux toujours.** » déclara-t-il, souriant.

« **Je saurai me faire pardonner.** » déclara-t-elle simplement, capturant les lèvres de son loup.

Leurs premiers baisers avaient été doux et chastes, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus bestial, comme pour se posséder, donner un sentiment d'appartenance.

« **Mon Dieu Bella, j'ai tellement envie de te sauter dessus, là maintenant...** » grogna-t-il contre ses lèvres, alors que la blonde était assise à califourchon sur le loup. Elle rompit leur baiser, et sourit. Elle se leva et en regardant Paul, fit quelques foulées vers la maison de son imprégné. Saisissant rapidement son objectif, le garçon la rejoignit, la porta comme une princesse, et se dirigea vers chez lui, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied. A peine furent-ils rentrés qu'il la plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant sauvagement, tandis qu'elle tirait ses cheveux en gémissant. Passant ses mains sous ses cuisses, le brun l'emmena vers sa chambre, où il jeta presque la blonde. Tout de suite il la rejoignit, se mettant au-dessus d'elle, et ouvrant la fermeture de sa combinaison. Il la déshabilla presque aussitôt, tout comme elle le fit avec lui.

Bientôt ils ne firent plus qu'un, à nouveau réuni, savourant cette imprégnation et l'idée de passer leur vie ensemble.


End file.
